


30 Day Writing Challenge (for ships)

by obsessionsandtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Imagine your OTP, Kid Castiel/Kid Dean Winchester, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Men of Letters Bunker, Nightmares, OTP Feels, Panty Kink, Purgatory, Sabriel - Freeform, Slow Dancing, Smut, Team Free Will, Wing Kink, destiel smut, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsandtruth/pseuds/obsessionsandtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply a variety of little drabbles for ships.<br/>Tags will be added as challenge progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)  
> Tumblr: obsessionsandtruth

Dean doesn’t even realize he is doing it half the time. A brush of fingertips here, a subtle stroke there; his body subconsciously craving Castiel’s touch. Sometimes, they will just be talking and Dean will reach up to brush a loose strand of that unruly hair hair behind Castiel’s ears, never pausing their conversation.

Even though Dean isn’t always aware of his gestures, Castiel is. He smiles fondly when he feels Dean’s coarse yet gentle hands brush his skin. He grins broadly when he feels him tug lightly at his trench coat as they walk side by side. Sometimes, when Castiel thinks Sam isn’t looking, he will reach for Dean’s hand and intertwine his fingers with his own. They have to keep these gestures subtle and brief, though. They haven’t gotten around to telling Sammy yet.

Little do they know, Sam caught on a long time ago. He pretends not to notice, out of respect. When Dean and Cas think he isn’t paying attention, Dean will softly stroke Castiel’s cheek as Castiel leans into the touch. Sam grins and politely looks the other way. He knows they will tell him when they’re ready. Sam is just happy to see the tension in his older brother’s face melt away when he intertwines his fingers with his angel’s.


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> human!cas, takes place during season 9. Cas is embracing humanity.

Dean was surprised at how well Castiel had been taking his new humanity. He was proud of the dorky, little ex-angel. Cas had been busy discovering which foods he liked best, which scents he found most pleasing, and to Dean’s surprise, his sexuality.

It’s not like he had flat-out asked Cas about it. Actually, Cas had brought it up himself while the three of them were out to dinner after a successful hunt. It had been a simple salt and burn, perfect for Cas’ first hunt as a human. 

Cas had ordered a classic hamburger (to no one’s surprise) and he let out a moan that was bordering on pornographic as he took his first bite.

Dean flushed bright red and the sound and coughed into his fist. “Geeze, Cas maybe you two should get a room.”

Cas swallowed before looking over at Dean, those baby blues never failing to make Dean’s heart skip a beat every time they made eye contact. “I’m sorry, Dean.” He took a sip of his beer. “I just enjoy these very much.” He paused, his face taking on a thoughtful expression as he tilted his head slightly in a way that was so very Cas. “Much like I enjoy the company of men,” he said matter-of-factly, taking another bite of his burger.

Dean nearly spit out his beer while Sam choked on one of his fries. “Dude,” Dean began when he had finally recovered. “you can’t just say something like that, outright.”

Sam was smiling way to broadly for Dean’s liking and he kept glancing between Dean and Cas.

Cas tilted his head again and did that adorable, little eye-squinty thing that Dean would never admit how much he loved. “Why not? Does it bother you?”

"B-bother?" Dean stuttered, the question throwing him. He flushed slightly and fidgeted with his napkin.

"You are clearly uncomfortable. I do not see why my sexuality would be a bother to you."

"N-no, Cas of course it’s not. I’m just curious as to how you figured this out. Are y-you seeing someone?" Dean was surprised how uncomfortable he was at the thought. He was suddenly hyper-aware of the wall he built in his brain to repress feelings he didn’t want to deal with.

Cas’ cheeks reddened slightly as he bowed his head, not meeting Dean’s gaze. “Well, no, not exactly. However, I have been around this one man for a while now and I have grown very fond of him.”

Okay, who the hell is this guy? Sure, Cas doesn’t spend all of his time with him and Sam so it’s only reasonable that Cas has met people outside of them but why hasn’t he mentioned this guy before? Dean quickly racked his brain to try to figure out where and when Cas could have met someone.

"Where did you meet him?" Dean asked.

"On a mission." Cas popped another fry into his mouth.

"So you met him while you were still an angel?"

"Yes. Even as an angel, I felt a greater emotional connection to him than I did with other humans. It just took me a little while to come to terms with the…feelings."

Dean continued to stare at Cas and he clenched his jaw as he struggled to maintain a poker face. Sam had his lips pressed into a tight smile as he struggled not to burst into laughter.

"I really like him and I hope one day he will want to be more than-"

"Okay who the hell is this guy?!" Dean pounded his fist on the table, causing their glasses to clatter, attracting the attention of a few other customers around the restaurant.

Cas, not allowing Dean’s outburst to throw him, glared at him. “Why do care so much, Dean?”

Dean let out a sharp, quick laugh. “B-because, I mean, I-I don’t, I just, I care about you and wanna make sure he is good to you is all and I can’t know that if I don’t know who he is…’s all.” Dean looked away, suddenly unable to meet Cas’ gaze.

Cas smiled warmly. “Oh, we have definitely gotten into fights but I have heard all relationships have their scuffles. Excuse me, I need to use the restroom.”

As soon as Cas was out of earshot, Dean spun around to face Sam. “Can you believe this?!”

Sam had a huge smile on his face as he shook his head. “Dean, you are a smart man but I swear to God, you can be so fucking stupid sometimes.”

Dean just stared at him, dumbfounded. “What?”

"He was talking about you, you moron!"

Sam words struck Dean harder than any punch he had ever taken. He quickly went over the conversation they just had in his head before dropping his head into his arms on the table. “Oh my god.” 

"Dean, don’t even try denying that you have feelings for him because I know you better than anyone and you can’t lie to me about this so just go talk to him. I’ll pay the bill and meet you in the car."

Dean nodded once and stood up, his legs a little shaky. He walked over to the bathroom door and met Cas as he walked out. “Can we talk?” Cas nodded and they walked outside to a space alongside the wall that few people were occupying currently.

"Were you talking about me in there, Cas?"

Cas’ face heated significantly despite the cold, winter air and looked at the ground, his lips parting slightly like he wanted to answer but couldn’t find the words.

"Because if you were, that might just be the best damn news I’ve heard in a long freaking time."

Cas’ head shot up and he stared at Dean with wide, bright blue eyes.

Dean took this opportunity to close the distance between them and he pressed his lips to Cas’. He pulled back when Cas didn’t kiss back, suddenly horrified that he read this all wrong. 

Cas continued to stare at him for a second longer before grabbing Dean’s face and pulling him in for another kiss. Dean squeaked softly at the abruptness before closing his eyes and melting into the kiss. The feeling of Cas’ warm, soft lips against his own sparked something inside Dean’s brain and he felt the wall in his head crumble. 

When they both remembered that air was still a thing, they reluctantly pulled apart, panting as they stared into each other’s eyes.

Dean reached for Cas’ hand and intertwined his fingers with his own. “Come on, let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so cheesy i'm sorry


	3. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (wing!kink, smut); your typical fic where Cas is hurt and comes to Dean for help

Cas pulled up in front of the old bunker before shifting into park and turning off his car. Despite what seemed to be the popular opinion amongst his peers, Cas liked his little “pimp car” and had grown strangely attached to it.

He threw open the car door and stumbled out, shivering as a cold gust of wind blew against him. The door squeaked loudly as he shut it, grimacing as another burst of pain shot through his body. He limped around the car as he made his way toward the bunker door, bracing himself with one arm against the hood of the car.

When he finally made it to the front door, he knocked three times as hard as he could, groaning at the pain the action caused him. After a few minutes, the door swung open. 

"Cas?" a familiar, deep voice said.

Unable to support himself anymore, Cas collapsed into the man’s arms and slipped his eyes closed.

"Woah, woah just take it easy man. I gotcha." Dean grunted as he struggled to position the angel upright. That was the last thing Cas remembered before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Cas woke on his back, blinking several times as he worked to clear his vision. He could feel that he was on a mattress, a softer one than most others he had been on in the past. He struggled to sit up on his elbows, hoping to get an idea of where he was and groaned loudly as a shooting pain ran through his body. 

"Hey, hey man you’re awake. Uh, just relax, don’t hurt yourself."

"Dean?" he grunted. "Where are we?"

Dean chucked softly. “We’re in my room, man. You passed out so I carried you in here so you could rest. You sounded like you were in pain but I couldn’t find any physical injuries on your body.”

Cas nodded. “No, you wouldn’t be able to see them. It’s…it’s my wings, Dean. I got into a fight with another angel and they were damaged. When they are in enough disarray, the rest of my body can’t function properly. I came to you, hoping you might be able to help since I am not in very good standing with any angel right now who could help.”

"Uh, sure man. I mean, wings aren’t exactly my area of expertise but I’ll give it a shot. Just tell me what to do."

"Well first I need to manifest them. Could you help me take off my jacket and shirt so I can do that?"

Dean froze for a few seconds before shaking his head. “Uh, yeah…I can, I can do that,” he whispered.

Dean walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down beside Castiel. He reached his hands to Cas’ shoulders and gently started to remove his trench coat, followed by his suit jacket and dress shirt.

Cas grunted as Dean worked to removed his clothing, the movements causing discomfort throughout his upper-body.

When Cas was finally shirtless, he sighed in relief. “Alright, I am going to manifest my wings now. Dean, you might want stand back for a minute.” When Dean didn’t move, Cas glanced over at him.

Dean’s eyes were snaking up and down his body, his mouth parted slightly. “Dean?”

Dean snapped out of the trance he seemed to be in and coughed softly. “Uh, right. Sorry.” He stood from the bed and moved to the other side of the room.

As soon as Dean was at a safe distance, Cas closed his eyes and concentrated hard, working to manifest his wings. The lights in the room flickered briefly and a gust of air blew through the room.

"Holy…" he heard Dean say and he opened his eyes. "Cas…your…your wings, they’re amazing! I mean, I see where they are damaged but despite that, they are incredible!"

Cas flushed at the praise, not truly believing Dean’s words. His wings were nothing special, not compared to his brothers’ and sisters’. “Thank you, Dean. The wounds can be cleaned up like any human one, with stitching.”

Dean nodded. “Okay then, hold on, let me get the first aid kit.”

When Dean returned with the kit, he sat back down on the bed behind Castiel. Cas gasped at the first touch of Dean’s hands against his wings.

"Shit! Sorry, man. Did I hurt you?"

Cas took a deep breath. “No, you did not hurt me. Angels’ wings are just…sensitive.”

"Okay. I’m gonna pour some rubbing alcohol over your wounds so that they don’t get infected. It’ll sting like hell but it beats getting an infection."

Cas nodded. “Alright, Dean. I’m ready.”

Cas hissed as he felt the cool liquid run over his gashes. 

"Yeah, sorry man. I told you." Dean dabbed at the cuts with a clean towel, drying the wings of any excess alcohol.

"Okay, time for the stitches. I’m afraid this won’t be any more pleasant."

Cas inhaled sharply as Dean started sewing up his cuts and whimpered softly.

"Shhh, I’m sorry. It’ll be over soon." Cas felt Dean start to stroke his other wing in a comforting motion. The gesture was a pleasant distraction from the pain. Dean continued to pet Castiel’s wings as he worked and Cas sighed contently. The feeling of Dean’s calloused, yet gentle hands moving through his feathers overpowered the pain of the needle.

When Dean finished patching up Cas’ wounds, he clapped once. “All done!”

"Thank you, Dean."

"Hey no problem, man. I mean, how many times have you patched me up? The least I can do is return the favor every now and then."

"There is uh, one more thing you could do, if you don’t mind. My feathers became quite disheveled in the fight and while it’s not life-threatening or anything, it is uncomfortable. Could you straighten them and put them back into place?" Cas wouldn’t admit it, but the main reason he wanted Dean to fix his feathers is because he wanted to feel Dean’s hands on his wings again.

"Sure, that doesn’t sound too hard." Dean placed the first aid kit on the nightstand and got to work. Cas held back a moan when he felt Dean’s skin come in contact with his wings once more. As Dean continued to straighten Cas’ feathers, his hands coming closer and closer to the base of his wings, Cas found it harder and harder to hold back his sounds of pleasure.

When Dean brushed over a particularly sensitive spot, Cas let out a deep, long, guttural moan. 

They both froze and Cas held his breath. “Uh, Cas? What is this doing to you?”

Cas felt his cheeks heat up. “Umm, I’m sorry Dean. Like I said, my wings are…very sensitive.”

"You’re getting off on this?"

Cas flushed harder and bowed his head. “I guess that is one way to put it, yes.”

Dean grinned wickedly and plunged his hands deep into the raven-black feathers. Cas threw his head back and let out a loud moan.

Dean, encouraged by Cas’ sounds, didn’t let up. He ran his hands all along Cas’ wings, paying extra attention to the spots that seemed especially sensitive.

"D-Dean, I, I-" Cas gasped harshly when Dean dragged his nails along the base of his wing. "I, I feel something. D-Dean, please,” he whimpered.

"It’s okay, Cas. I gotcha. Let it go."

Cas screamed and threw his head back as an overwhelming surge of pleasure took over his body.

When he finally came down from his high, he collapsed backwards against Dean’s chest, panting heavily. “Dean, that was…there aren’t words.”

Dean chuckled. “If you thought that was good, there are a few others things I think you would enjoy.”

Cas turned to look at Dean, his eye squinting in confusion. “Like wha-” he was cut off by Dean pressing his lips against his own. Cas, taken aback at first, quickly melted into the kiss and moaned softly, reaching around Dean to pull him in closer.


	4. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean challenges Cas to a drinking game

"Dean, I do not understand the point of this game." Cas said as he sat on the couch in the bunker’s living room beside Dean, holding a glass of whiskey in his hands

"There’s no point to it, Cas. It’s just for fun. Also, it’s a reason to get drunk for most people. All you gotta do is take a sip every time it looks like someone is wearing the hat we put on the corner of the TV.”

Cas sighed and shook his head, fighting back a smile. It was endearing to him how much Dean seemed to enjoy the silliest things. “Alright, Dean. Whatever you say.”

Dean got up and walked over to the TV to start the movie before coming back to plop down on the couch right next to Cas. Dean had chosen The Avengers for them to watch. He had said it was a crime against humanity that Cas had been on earth for 6 years and not seen it yet. Despite Cas’ serious doubts concerning that claim, Dean had been so excited to show him the movie, he couldn’t say no.

After about a half an hour into the movie, Cas found he was actually enjoying himself more than he expected to. Any time he got to spend with Dean was a good time but he also found himself enjoying the game a bit as well. He laughed as Dean called out every time a character’s head appeared under the little hat in the corner of the TV, grabbing his shot glass full of whiskey and tipping it back.

A few minutes later, Cas started to feel the effects of the alcohol and his mind started to become slightly fuzzy. He slipped his eyes closed and hummed softly as he scooted closer to Dean, nuzzling into his shoulder.

Dean chuckled lightly. “Never would have pinned you as an affectionate drunk, Cas.”

Cas didn’t pay much attention to the movie after that. He found that he was more interested in tracing patterns on Dean’s thigh with his finger, occasionally stopping to look up at Dean. He would never tire of looking at the righteous man. He could look into those bright green eyes forever, often finding an overwhelming sense of comfort in them. He knew every single freckle that occupied Dean’s face, having individually put each one on when he rebuilt Dean’s body after raising him from perdition.

Cas’ gazes did not go unnoticed by Dean and he scoffed softly. “Take a picture, Cas. It’ll last longer.”

Cas, encouraged by the whiskey currently running through his veins, slowly sat up a little and brought his mouth to Dean’s cheek to plant a gentle kiss on his tanned skin.

Dean froze and Cas stopped breathing. Oh no. Why had he done that? Stupid alcohol and stupid decreased inhibitions. Dean will be mad. All he could do now was wait for Dean’s response and pray that he hadn’t screwed up their relationship too badly.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Dean’s lips twitched into a small smile before slowly turning his head to face Cas. “Is that all I get?”

Before Cas could process Dean’s words, Dean grabbed his face and pulled him in close, firmly pressing his lips to Cas’.

Cas, caught by surprise at first, sighed happily and closed his eyes, eagerly returning the kiss. Dean licked along his bottom lip, requesting entrance. Cas immediately parted his lips and he felt pleasure coil in the pit of his stomach as they explored each others mouths. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and Dean groaned in appreciation when Cas nipped softly at his bottom lip. 

When their lungs started to burn, they reluctantly pulled away from each other’s mouths, panting heavily and staring into each other’s eyes. Dean pressed his forehead against Cas and smiled. “Awesome.”

Cas, still caught up in the heat of the moment, shoved Dean’s chest, forcing him backwards against the cushions. Dean laughed and Cas leapt on top of him to attack his mouth again, the movie forgotten.


	5. Lips

Ever since he and Cas got together, Dean discovered that he was insatiable when it came to kissing Castiel. Sure, the sex was great, boy was the sex great, but Dean’s number one favorite thing to do was to latch onto his angel’s lips and kiss him like it was how he breathed. Cas’ lips, constantly chapped yet somehow always soft, never failed to feel absolutely amazing against his own, like it was where he belonged.

He was still kicking himself for waiting this long to act on his feelings he always had for the angel. However, it did give them an excuse to make up for lost time.

They would be laying in bed together, Cas reading a book as Dean watched videos on YouTube. When Dean would eventually grow tired of the internet, he would close his laptop and set it down before snaking across the bed to fit himself against Cas’ side. He would press soft, tender kisses along his boyfriend’s neck, slowly making his way up to that sinful mouth that he craved so much.

Cas would giggle and halfheartedly try to shove him away before ultimately giving in, firmly pressing his lips against his hunter’s. He would reach up to caress Dean’s cheek as he slid down the bed to rest his head on the pillow. His arms would reach around Dean’s waist before dragging him on top of him, their mouths never breaking contact.

This is what Dean loved most. Honestly, he loved everything when it came to Cas but these moments were his favorite. Exploring each other’s mouths, their tongues battling for dominance, it was intoxicating. They would bite each other’s lips, their breath hot on each other’s skin when they came up for air. Cas would grab Dean’s hips and press their bodies together, grinding into each other, the room echoing with the sounds of rustling sheets and breathy moans.


	6. Irritable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that human!Cas is in no way a morning person

Cas was always grumpiest right after he woke up. Who would have thought that "The Great Castiel" couldn't handle mornings? That is why on mornings when Dean would wake before Cas (which happened most mornings), he would always be sure to walk into their bedroom with a steaming mug of coffee prepared for the ex-angel.

He also has other effective methods he used to wake Cas. Sometimes he would crawl back under the sheets and slowly press light kisses all over his face. After about 5 or so, Cas' face would scrunch up as he mumbled incoherently before puling the sheets over his head and turning away from Dean.  
"Come on, angel. It's time to get up."

""s too early." Cas grumbled from underneath the covers.

Dean scoffed. "No, it's really not. Its almost 10:00."

"'s too early."

Dean patted his shoulder before getting out of bed. "Come on, I made those breakfast sandwiches that you like so much. You better hurry before Sam eats them all."

That got his attention. Cas' eyes popped open and he tossed the covers aside. "Alright, alright I'm coming. Tell Sam that if he eats all them, I just might make sure he 'accidentally' walks in on us the next time I'm giving you a blowjob."  
Dean nearly choked as he broke into sputtering laughter. "Your revenge is cruel yet fair, baby." He winked.

...

Cas walked into the kitchen and yawned as he lazily rubbed his eye. He was wearing one of Dean's band shirts and his flannel pajama pants. Dean never got tired of seeing Cas in his clothes. He walked over to him and handed him his cup of coffee before giving him a quick kiss. "Morning, sunshine."

Cas smiled. "Morning." He took a sip and his face visibly lightened as the caffeine started to circulate through his body. "Can I have one of those sandwiches now?"


	7. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place during the episode "I'm No Angel"  
> you can probably guess which scene

Dean shoved the angel blade through the bitch reaper’s chest. She screamed and a bright, white light shone through her eyes and mouth before her body crumpled to the floor.

The adrenaline of the fight had temporarily numbed the shock and anger he felt when he saw the reaper penetrate Castiel’s skin with the blade just moments before. Now, he was hit with realization that his angel (well ex-angel now) was most likely dead. 

He ran over to his friend’s body, panic overtaking his body. “Cas. Cas?” He gripped his face between his palms. “Cas? Cas!” he called out, his voice breaking. “No.” He stood up as he stared down at Cas’ body, his face twisting with grief. “Sammy, he’s gone.”

He had failed. He had failed again. He had failed Cas again. And this time, he was sure that this was it. He would never get to see his angel again. He would never get to wrap his arm around his shoulder or see that adorable face he made whenever he didn’t understand one of Dean’s references. Most importantly, he would never get to tell Castiel exactly how he really felt about him.

As he was struggling to process the fact that his friend was really dead, he barely noticed Sam walk up. Only, it wasn’t Sam. Ezekiel hovered his hand over Cas’ wounds and a bright light shone through, healing his wounds almost instantly. 

When he was done, Sam stumbled backwards before collapsing near the wall with a loud thud. Dean was about to go make sure his little brother was okay when he heard his voice. “Dean.”

His heart stopped and he turned back towards Cas. His angel was looking up at him with bright, blue eyes. He was alive. Cas was alive. He quickly ran over to him and he couldn’t help himself from gently stroking Cas’ arm. “Hey, hey yeah.” His voice was weak and soft. He was afraid that if he spoke too loudly or too abruptly, Cas would be gone again.

"And Sam?"

Sam had regained consciousness and he stared at Cas in utter disbelief. “Cas? You’re okay.”

Dean turned back to face his angel, his eyes watering. Cas wasn’t dead. The universe had given his angel back to him yet again and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to take advantage of it this time.

It was probably the turmoil of emotions he was feeling that gave him the courage to do it. He leaned in close and pressed his lips firmly against Castiel’s. His lips were chapped yet soft and they felt heavenly against his own. Time froze for Dean and for a moment, it was only him and Cas as their lips moved against each other’s. The kiss seemed to last forever and yet it was way too short at the same time. When he finally pulled away, Cas’ face had flushed a deep red despite being dead just minutes before. 

Dean smiled and kissed him again, cupping his face between his hands. This caused Cas’ face to redden even more but he eagerly kissed back, gripping onto the sleeve of Dean’s jacket.

Sam, despite still feeling disoriented from whatever the hell just happened, scoffed lightly and smiled. “Fucking finally.”


	8. Stress

30 Day Writing Challenge (for ships)

Castiel and Dean walked into the old motel room. They had just gotten back from taking out a nest of vamps that have been terrorizing the town. It was supposed to be a relatively simple hunt but one of the older and stronger vamps managed to pin Dean down and if Cas had not shown up in time to smite it...

Dean cradled his injured shoulder and walked further into the room, his face battered and bloody. Cas slammed the door behind him, startling Dean.  
"Dammit, Dean!" Cas yelled, his face twisted in anger. "Don't you realize how close you came to dying today?" Dean froze and stared at him in surprise. Cas didn't allow him to answer. "If I hadn't gotten there in time..." Cas took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He was horrified at the thought of not being able to get to Dean in time when he really needed him. He didn't want to lose his hunter.

"Cas, relax. I'm fine."

"No you're not." He walked over to Dean and pressed two fingers to his forehead, instantly healing Dean of all his injuries.

Dean scoffed. "Thanks, Cas."

"Don't thank me. Just..." he sighed, "try to be more careful."  
Dean eyed him, his face twisting in slight confusion. "What's going on with you, Cas? It's not like this was my first hunt or anything."

"I know, it's just..." Cas moved to sit on the foot of the motel bed and he looked down at his feet. "I don't want to lose you."

Dean paused before walking over to sit next to Cas. "You won't, Cas. I mean sure, the hunting life is a dangerous one, always has been but I think I am fairly capable of kicking most monster ass, especially when I got my guardian angel on my side." Dean started slightly. He had just called Cas his guardian angel. He had never said that out loud before.  
Cas lips twitched into a small, smile. "I know, but seeing you come that close to death today made me realize how much you mean to me and how easily you could be taken away from me." He looked up and they locked eyes. "I need you, Dean."  
Dean smiled warmly. "I need you too, Cas." More than you know.  
They continued to stare at each other with great intensity until something warm sparked inside both of them and they moved forward to press their lips against each others. The kiss was gentle yet firm and their lips seemed to slot together like two matching puzzle pieces.

When the finally pulled away, Cas pressed his forehead against Dean's. "Please stay."  
Dean smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."


	9. Trying

Dean always had trouble saying those three little words. In fact, the only person he ever said those words to was his mother when he was four years old. He felt bad, not being able to say those words to Cas. They had been together for almost a year and had obviously cared about each other for way longer than that and he still couldn't get himself to say it. It wasn't that he didn't love Cas. Dean knew he did. He had just never been good at dealing with feelings, especially when every relationship he ever had, had ended in tragedy.

Cas was always understanding though. He knew why Dean couldn't say those words and he never pushed him. While they were getting ready for bed, both of them lying together, Cas would lean over to kiss Dean goodnight. "I love you." Dean was never able to say it back but he was fully capable of showing it. He had always been better at actions anyhow. He would lean over Cas and kiss him passionately, in a way that would always leave Cas breathless and his heart warm.

The fact that Dean could never say those three words back never stopped Cas from saying them as much as he could. Sometimes, Dean would answer with a soft "me too" or he would just kiss him stupid. Cas couldn't find it in him to complain. He loved Dean and he knew Dean loved him, even if he couldn't say it.

One morning, they were sitting on the couch, watching some show that neither of them really cared about, just happy to hold each other close. "Cas, I'm sorry," Dean said suddenly. Cas grabbed the remote and paused the TV, turning to look at Dean.

"What for?"

"I'm sorry that I'm not able to say well, you know..."

"Dean.."

"It's just, everyone that I had ever cared about has left me and I don't want it to happen again."

"I'm not going to leave you, Dean. I love you. But, you don't have to say it until you're ready. I know how you feel about me." Cas smiled warmly at his hunter and cupped his cheek.

Dean sighed and leaned into the touch. "I'm so lucky to have you, Cas."

Cas scoffed. "I could say the same thing about you."

Dean shook his head. "No, I'm broken. I'm messed up. I-"

Cas pressed his lips against Dean's, cutting him off. "Your soul is the brightest I have ever seen in all my millions of years of existence. Even in hell, your soul was so, so bright, despite the torture it had endured. You are good, Dean Winchester, and there is nothing, past or future that could make me leave your side."

Dean grabbed Cas' face between his palms and kissed him hard. He pushed Cas backwards to lie on top of him, never breaking the kiss. "Dammit, Cas." He sighed and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against Cas'.

"It's true, Dean. I hope one day you will believe me."

Dean kissed him again before settling to lie on top of Cas, his head resting on his chest. They stayed like that for a while, just relishing in each other's warmth.

"I need you, Cas."

Cas smiled. "I love you too, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all have requests for the next pairing, feel free to comment which one you would like to see!


	10. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas loves to learn about human traditions

"Cas, what are these?" Dean asked, gesturing to the bundle of red roses Cas held in his hand. 

"They are flowers, Dean." Dean scoffed. "Yes, I mean what are they for?" Cas tilted his head in confusion. "They're for you, Dean." 

Dean was torn between laughing and kissing him stupid. "What brought this on?" 

"It's Valentine's Day, Dean. The lady at the flower shop told me it is customary for couples to get each other gifts during this holiday; specifically things like flowers and candies." 

Dean just stared at him for a couple seconds before breaking out into a warm grin. "I suppose it makes sense really. The rose is a symbol of romance and this holiday is dedicated to love." Cas outstretched his hand to Dean, willing him to take the small bouquet. 

Dean tentatively reached out and took the flowers from him. "Thanks, Cas. I'll put them in a glass of water." 

Dean headed to the kitchen and Cas followed. Cas had actually gotten him freaking flowers for Valentine's Day. It was the first time he had ever gotten a Valentine's Day gift from anyone. Well, except for the one year he was with Lisa. What did he get him again? Something for the impala right? Whatever, it didn't matter. The flowers may not have been much but Dean found it extremely endearing that Cas had gone out of his way to get them for him. Cas was still learning basic human habits and traditions. He was especially enthusiastic about the ones that had to do with couples. Dean remembered when they first became "official" and Cas had insisted that they go on a proper first date to a fancy restaurant that Dean normally wouldn't be caught dead in. The evening was great though, and when they got back to the bunker, Dean had jumped on him right away, determined to make the date last just a little bit longer. He was surprised when Cas lightly pushed him away though. "No, Dean. It is improper to have sex on the first date." After he had gotten over his initial shock at Cas' words, he buckled over into laughter. Aw Cas and him sticking to first-date protocols. 

Dean placed the flowers in a tall glass of water and set them in the middle of the breakfast table. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything, man. I'm kinda new to this whole Valentine's Day thing myself." He figured his old Valentine's Day tradition of picking up lonely woman at a bar did not count. 

Cas walked over to Dean and snaked his arms around his waist. "That's alright, Dean. As long as I get to spend the night with you, I will be perfectly happy." 

Dean leaned down and gave Cas a small kiss. "Hmm...well I think I know of something that I can get you."

Cas titled his head again. "What's that, Dean?" 

He smiled wickedly before trailing small kisses along Cas' jawline, all the way to his ear. "It involves you, me, the bedroom and a whole lot less clothing," he whispered. 

Cas shivered and bit his lip, gazing up at Dean with bright blue eyes that were beginning to darken. "That gift seems satisfactory, Dean." Goddammit, his voice had gotten even deeper than usual and it took on that sexy drawl that never failed to send shivers up Dean's spine. 

"Let's go then." Dean grabbed Cas' hand and led him to their now shared bedroom. As soon as they were across the threshold, Dean shut the door and locked it with a satisfying click before turning and grabbing Cas' face to attack his mouth. Cas moaned into the kiss and tipped his head back. Dean took this opportunity to latch onto Cas' neck, sucking hard enough to leave dark purple marks. 

He backed Cas up towards the bed before shoving him onto the mattress. He quickly leapt on top on his angel and began ravishing his mouth once again, determined to make Cas' Valentine's Day gift one that he will surely never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request for a paring, feel free to comment!


	11. Goosebumps

After years and years of hunting, Dean Winchester had grown quite accustomed to the chills that indicated a ghost was nearby. He didn't have to see the bastard to know it was there. The temperature in the room would drop ten degrees causing him to shiver violently and he would be able to see his breath.

However, for the past few weeks, he had been experiencing a whole different kind of feeling. He first noticed it one night after a hunt when he was alone in the motel room. He was relaxing on the cheap motel bed, taking advantage of the "magic fingers" that were available in the room. He felt an odd chill and his eyes flew open. The feeling was strange yet familiar at the same time. It wasn't like the bone-chilling goosebumps he felt when a ghost was close. Instead, it felt tingly, almost electric. He jumped off the bed and grabbed his shotgun, prepared to shoot anything that might decide to show it's face. 

"Come on ouuutt," he called. Almost immediately, the feeling disappeared and the room no longer felt charged. Dean hesitated for a few seconds before gently placing his shotgun back on the table. What the hell was that? He swore that it felt vaguely familiar but he just couldn't place where he had felt it before. A few minutes later, Sam returned with their greasy, fast-food dinner and Dean all but forgot about the strange presence.

The next time he felt it was a few weeks later. Dean had jolted awake from a particularly terrifying nightmare. He ran a hand through his hair and took long, deep breaths, attempting to calm himself down. When he had finally relaxed, he felt it. His skin tingled and the room seemed to take on an electric charge, buzzing with electricity. He sat quietly and looked around the room, high on alert. He looked over at Sam in the bed beside him. He was still snoring away, oblivious to the strange presence in the room.

He reached for the gun he kept hidden under his pillow and cocked it. "Alright you son of a bitch, show yourself." He pointed the gun in no direction in particular. He heard the faint sound of flapping wings before a dark figure appeared in front of him on the other side of the room. Dean jumped in surprise and nearly pulled the trigger before realizing who it was. "Hello, Dean."

Dean took a deep breath and pounded his fist on the sheets. "Dammit, Cas," he whispered. "I nearly shot you."

"It would have left no damage, I assure you," Cas said as he walked over towards him, opting to sit on the bed, facing Dean.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your voice down. I don't want you to wake Sammy." 

Cas rose from the bed and gently touched Sam's forehead with two fingers. "He will not wake till morning."

Dean sighed. "Doing that can't be good for him, can it?" 

Cas sat back down on the bed. "It leaves no lasting damage."

Dean took another deep breath. "Good." He placed his gun back under the pillow. A few moments of awkward silenced passed between them before Dean spoke again. "So, that was you creeping around these past few weeks?"

Cas bowed his head. "Yes, I apologize for startling you. I only wanted to make sure you were safe. You were calling out to me in your sleep and it came in as a prayer."

Dean sat in stunned silence. He was calling out Cas' name in his sleep? Wow, embarrassing. "Oh, uh, sorry about that, man. It was just a nightmare. You didn't have to come out just for that."

Cas cocked his head. "It is no trouble, Dean. I do not like to see you upset, conscious or not."

Dean smiled at that. While it creeped him out sometimes that Cas watched him while he slept, it was also oddly reassuring. "Well, thanks then, I guess. But what about the last time, a few weeks back. Was that also you? I wasn't in trouble then."

The room was dark but Dean swore he saw Cas' redden a bit. "Yes, well um, sometimes when I don't have much to do regarding heaven or otherwise, I come in to check on you and Sam. I um, sometimes enjoying observing your quirky daily habits."

Dean laughed softly. "Dude, you know the whole invisible man thing is kinda creepy right? Why don't you just pop in, in the normal way."

"I did not want to bother you by being around all the time."

Dean nearly gawked at Castiel. Why the hell would he think that? If anything (though he would never admit it aloud), he wished the angel could be around all the time. "You're not bothering us, Cas. We like having you around."

Cas smiled brightly. "Really?"

"Yeah." Cas' smile was contagious and Dean found himself grinning before a thought occurred to him. "Wait, how come I can like, feel when you're around? I don't think that's happened with any other angel and Sam has never mentioned being able to feel your presence either."

Cas blushed again. "Oh, well, humans are only able to sense an angel's energy when there is..." Cas rubbed the back of his neck, "a deep connection between the angel and a human," Cas said quickly, not meeting Dean's gaze.

"So, we have a 'deep connection' then?" Dean asked, trying to sound confident. His stomach flipped. He always knew that he felt strongly for the angel but now he knows that Cas feels something for him too.

"Well, you and I do share a more profound bond."

Dean smiled and chuckled softly. "Yeah, I guess we do." Dean placed a hand on the angel's knee and gazed up into his eyes. "Promise me you'll be around more often, Cas? And stay visible?"

Cas mouth parted slightly and he nodded. "Of course, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a paring, feel free to comment below!


	12. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This started out being mainly about chocolate but then my mind wandered. So much fluff like damn

"Cas? Cas! Son of a bitch, where did he put it?" Dean had rummaged through all of the drawers in their room and had still not found what he was looking for. "CAS!" He called again.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas poked his head into the room. 

"Where did you put my candy?" Dean asked as he continued to search the room, lifting up boxes and checking under dressers. 

"What makes you think I took it?" Cas asked. The son of a bitch's face was the picture of innocence but Dean knew better. That was his fake-innocence look. He knew Cas stole his candy.

"Because Sammy doesn't eat that stuff and I didn't move it, so that only leaves you. Now where is it?"

Cas gazed around the room, looking in no place in particular and locked his hands behind is back. "I hid it. You have been eating too much of it lately. It's not good for you."

Dean groaned loudly. "Cas, stop treating me like a child. I'm a grown ass man and if I wanna eat chocolate, I damn well will."

"I am only doing this for your own good, Dean."

Dean fumed internally and glared at Cas when and idea suddenly popped into his head. "Fine. Then I guess I'm not going to show you the surprise I had planned for you." When Cas just stared at him, Dean knew he had him. Curiosity was one of Cas' weaknesses and Dean knew just how to use it against him to his advantage.

"What surprise?"

"Nope, my lips are sealed," Dean said, dramatically pretending to zip his lips. Dean wasn't exactly lying about the surprise. He had actually been working on making something for Cas. He had just been planning on showing it to him a little later when it was finished. Whatever, this works better anyway.

"Deaaaaann," Cas whined as he walked a little closer.

"Tell me where my candy is and I'll tell you." 

Cas stepped up right next to him until their faces were only a couple inches apart. It was a full-on staring contest and Dean waited to see if Cas would break. Eventually he huffed and dropped his gaze. "Fineee. It's in Sam's room in his bottom nightstand drawer. He gave me permission to hide it there."

Of course Sam would be involved in this, that salad-eating health nut.

"Now what's the surprise?" Cas asked, excitement in his voice.

Dean laughed softly. "Just hold on, close your eyes." Cas did as he was told and Dean walked around to his closet and fished out a small binder. He stood in front of Cas and held the binder in front of him. "Alright, you can open your eyes now."

Cas opened his eyes and gasped when he saw what Dean was holding. The cover of the binder had the words "Dean and Cas" written in large, fancy printed letters. "It's kind of like a scrapbook of all the things we did together. I doesn't have that many pictures in it but I figure we can start taking more."

Cas' parted slightly as he opened the binder and slowly flipped through the pages. "Dean, this is amazing. Thank you."

"Yeah, I mean I'm not very good at the whole crafty thing so Sammy helped with a lot of it. Apparently Jess was really into this stuff."

Cas closed the binder and gently placed it onto the bed. His face radiated happiness and he jumped to swing his arms around Dean's neck and kiss him hard. "I think I can find it in me allow you to mandate your own chocolate consumption." Cas smirked.

Dean rolled his eyes and smiled. "Oh how very generous of you Cas," he said sarcastically. Cas may drive him up the wall sometimes but dammit, he loved his nerdy angel. "I love you, Cas."

Cas grinned broadly. "I love you too, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a pairing, feel free to comment!


	13. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I have a lot of feels about this one and I'm exhausted from training so this just kinda happened

Whatever you do, don't imagine your OTP slow dancing in the kitchen to their old record player, the gentle tunes guiding their unhurried movements. Don't imagine the shorter one wrapping their arms around the other's waist, gripping tightly to pull them in just a little closer. Don't imagine them turning their head to rest their cheek against the other's shoulder, smiling softly as they take a deep breath, relishing the moment, not ever wanting to let them go.

Don't imagine the taller one resting their chin on the other's head and humming along softly to the music. Don't imagine them nuzzling the other's hair before kissing them gently on the head, so happy to hold the other close. Don't imagine them rubbing small circles into the other's back soothingly as they continue to dance slowly around the kitchen.

And when the song finally ends, definitely don't imagine them pulling away ever so slightly to gaze into each other's eyes, both of them marveling at how they got so damn lucky to be able to call the other person theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a paring, feel free to comment below! :)


	14. Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Dean never asked Cas to leave the bunker and he helps Cas how to do human things

Dean sat of the lid of the toilet as he watch Cas stare at the toothbrush and toothpaste he held in his hands. Cas had been handling humanity fairly well, all things considered. However, there were still many human things that he needed help with, and Dean decided that teeth-brushing was a good place to start. 

Cas squeezed the small tube of paste and brought it up to his mouth. He stuck his tongue out, about to wipe it on his tongue when Dean stopped him. "No, Jesus Cas! You put it on the toothbrush first!" He laughed.

Cas glared at Dean. "I don't appreciate you laughing at me, Dean. I am still learning after all." 

Dean felt a little bad at that and quickly composed himself. He had to give the former angel a little credit. Castiel had been a powerful angel of the lord for millions of years. Adjusting to humanity had to be harder on him than he was letting on. Besides, although he would't admit it aloud, he rather enjoyed teaching Cas all the various ins-and-outs of humanity. "You're right, sorry Cas. Here, let me show you." He took the toothbrush and toothpaste from him and demonstrated how to properly place the paste on the brush. "Here," he said as he handed it back to Cas. Now you just brush it back and forth all over all of your teeth."

Cas took the brush from Dean and looked it over for a moment. "Ah, yes this makes more sense. No wonder that man at the homeless shelter looked at me funny when I tried to do it on my own for the first time."

Dean chuckled at the thought and Cas did as he instructed. "Yeah, like that. Good job Cas. When your done, rinse out the extra paste with this." Dean filled up the small bathroom cup with water and placed it in front of Cas.

When Cas had finished, he placed the toothpaste and toothbrush back in their proper places. "There," Dean said. "Now your breath won't stink as bad. Just be sure to do that twice a day and remember to only use the BLUE brush." He was no germaphobe but sharing toothbrushes was a huge NO as far as Dean was concerned.

"Many human things are quite tedious and annoying."

Dean laughed softly. "Yeah, a lot of human things are annoying."

"Maybe you should check to make sure my breath smells acceptable," Cas said as he suddenly moved right in front of Dean.

Dean froze, surprised at Cas' abrupt movement and suddenly hyper-aware of how close they were standing.

Cas licked his lips and stared into Dean's emerald-green eyes. Even though he was no longer an angel, Dean swore that Cas could still stare into his soul. Dean always seemed to lose his composure when it came to Cas. He could charm any woman that came his way but when he stood too close to Cas, his brain short-circuited and he suddenly forgot how to compose simple sentences, only managing to get lost in those bright, baby blue eyes whenever the made strong eye contact.

This is why he decided that words just wouldn't fit the moment and he decided to take action instead. Actions were always simpler and easier for him anyway. He leaned forward to kiss Cas tentatively, testing the waters. He pulled back to gauge Cas' reaction. He was still gazing at Dean but his eyes were slightly dilated and his skin had become moderately flushed. 

Dean took this as a good sign and he kissed Cas again, properly. Cas eagerly reciprocated this time and he grabbed Dean's face between his palms, encouraging Dean further. He licked along Cas' bottom lip, requesting access and he eagerly accepted. Dean explored Cas' mouth which tasted of mint from the toothpaste along with something that Dean could only describe as purely Cas. It was intoxicating and he didn't want the kiss to end. 

Eventually, Cas broke the kiss and Dean let out a small whine that he would deny making until the the day he died. They continued to gaze into each other's eyes until Dean cleared his throat. "Well, I would say that was a fairly successful first lesson in Humanity 101."

Cas grinned and nodded. Dean suddenly couldn't wait to teach Cas how to do other human things. If this was how most of their lessons were going to end, then exploring the rest of Cas' humanity with him was going to be a very enjoyable experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a pairing, feel free to comment! :)


	15. Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that Cas would be with Dean in heaven and since he's angel, they are able to travel around like Ash did.

Heaven's garden wasn't exactly what Dean expected. I mean sure it was nice, but he was expecting something a little more grandiose. It was heaven's garden after all. Then he remembered the last time he was here and how Joshua had said that human's perceive that garden how they want to. For Dean, it was still the Cleveland Botanical Gardens. He was a little disappointed that his soul couldn't generate a more spectacular perception of the garden but oh well. He had always been a simple guy anyway. 

Cas walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well?" he asked. "Is it any different from the last time you were here?"

Dean sighed. "Nah, still the botanical gardens that I went to on a field trip in grade school. What does it look like to you? I mean, I figure that you probably see the real thing right, being an angel and all?"

"No, even angels only see what they want to here. Aside from Joshua and the archangels, every angel generates it's own idea of what the garden looks like."

"What do you see?"

"I used to see God's throne room, which I found out is a fairly common perception, but ever since I learned that God had vanished, my perception of it has changed. I see a lush green field that seems to stretch on for miles. I see thick, healthy trees and bushes on the field's edges and the air is crisp and the sun is warm. There is a sparkling blue lake and the water is free of any contamination. There are no boundaries here, no walls or fences. It embodies pure freedom, Dean."

Dean stared at Cas in bewilderment before shaking his head. "You always have been a poetic son of a bitch, haven't you?"

Cas rolled his eyes before grabbing Dean's hand. "Come on, we should be heading back to your heaven now. I'm sure Sam will be waiting for us with a cold six pack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a pairing, feel free to comment :)


	16. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a pairing, feel free to comment :)

Dean opened the door to the bunker and stepped outside. Snowflakes were gently falling and the ground was covered in a thick blanket of snow. When he didn't have to track a werewolf or wendigo through the middle of the woods in sub-freezing temperatures, Dean actually liked the snow. "Come on, Cas," he called behind him. 

Cas walked across the threshold and out into the winter air, the snow crunching with each step he took. "I do not understand the point of this exercise, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand, leading Cas toward a small open field that was close to the bunker. "It's for fun, Cas. Now, come on."

When the reached the field, Dean crouched down and started packing snow together. Cas gave him a puzzled look. "What are you doing, Dean?"

"We're going to make a snowman. I'll make the larger bottom. How about you start on the middle. All you gotta do is pack a little bit of snow together and then roll it along the ground. See? Like this."

Dean demonstrated how to make part of a snow man. After a minute or so, Cas seemed to get the idea and began copying Dean's actions. Soon, they had three appropriately shaped snowballs and Cas helped Dean stack them on top of each other in the proper order. 

"Hmm...it's missing something. Hold on, I'll be right back." Dean ran off towards the bunker. He knew exactly what items he wanted to get for their snowman.

Dean returned with a small duffel and placed it in front of Cas. He unzipped the bag and took out two small pieces of coal. "These are for the eyes." He placed them on the front of snowmen's head and explained to Cas where each of the other pieces were supposed to go. When they were done, they had a pretty decent looking snowman but it was missing the finishing touch. He reached into the duffel and pulled out a blue neck tie before tying it around the snowmen's "neck."

"There, it's you Cas!" Dean grinned brightly.

Cas smiled warmly before frowning slightly. "We need to make one for you, Dean." Cas immediately set to work at building another snowmen and Dean chuckled before joining in, making sure it was it right next to the Cas snowman. Luckily, Dean had brought extra pieces so he didn't have to run back to the bunker for more snowman supplies. When they were done Cas stood in front of the snowmen, studying it.

'What's wrong, Cas?" Dean asked.

"It's still missing something." He stared thoughtfully for a moment. "I know." He walked over to the Dean snowmen and placed his hand on the left side of it, just below the head. He pressed firmly before lifting his hand and smiling, proud. "There, now it has the mark that you have, Dean."

Dean didn't know whether to laugh or cry but there was something that was so damn endearing about Cas choosing to give his snowmen the same mark that he gave him all those years ago. He clapped Cas on the shoulder and smiled. "It's perfect, Cas."


	17. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> high school au; based off of my own personal experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a paring, feel free to comment! :)

Dean was nervous. Okay scratch that, he was damn petrified, but he knew that he needed to do this. Okay, deep breaths, deep breaths. It'll be fine.

Dean had invited Castiel over to his house for dinner. This wasn't anything new. Cas had been over to his house countless times and his parents practically considered him a part of the family. The thing was, his parents still believed that he and Cas were still JUST friends. Sure, they had been childhood friends for years, but when they reached high school their friendship had grown into something more. Their 7 month anniversary was a few days ago and Cas decided that it was time to tell their parents about their relationship.

Dean wasn't so sure. He was terrified at what their reaction may be but he guessed that they had to find out sometime right? Better that it came from them. A part of him had been wanting to tell them for a while. It was hard keeping such a big part of him hidden from people he cared about. He wasn't too worried about his mom having a problem with it. Always a kindhearted, gentle soul, he couldn't see her throwing a fit about her son being in a relationship with another guy. His dad on the other hand...well that could very well turn into a shit storm.

Dean and Cas helped his mother set the table and they all sat down, Cas sitting on Dean's right with his mom and Sam across from them and his dad at the head of the table. 

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Mrs. Winchester," Cas said, always so damn polite about everything.

His mom smiled and waved him off. "You know you're always welcome, dear. How are your folks?"

Conversation amongst the group flowed easily, his dad asking what Cas' parents were up to and if his brother Michael had gotten accepted into that prestigious school. Sam talked about the new computer club he joined at school, the nerd.

Eventually the chatter died down. Well, it's now or never. Dean cleared his throat. "Umm, so mom, dad...there's kinda something I wanted to tell you...umm..." his heart was hammering in his chest and he couldn't will himself to look at anyone directly. He jumped a little when he felt Cas place his hand on his thigh, squeezing gently. He glanced up at his boyfriend who was giving him a warm, encouraging smile.

Dean took a deep breath, feeling a little braver thanks to Cas' reassurance.

"Don't tell me you got suspended or something," his dad said, working at a piece of meatloaf with his fork and knife. "You know we told you to keep your shenanigans to a minimum while you're in school."

"No, no...it's nothing like that. It's just...well...I thought...that you should know..." he paused before rushing through, "Cas and I are dating."

There was an awful, awkward silence that seemed to drag on forever. Fuck fuck fuck, this was a bad idea. He braced himself for the hammer that was sure to drop, refusing to look up, staring at a stain on his jeans. Dean could have sworn he heard his little brother whisper quietly to himself, "I knew it."

Eventually, his mom, bless her soul, spoke up. "That's great, honey. Your father and I don't mind who you date, just as long as you're happy, right John?" She glared at his father. Dean knew that look. It was the look his mom gave his father when she was daring him to say something inappropriate.

His dad dropped his knife and fork onto his plate, the clatter causing Dean to jump a little. "Look, I can't say that I wouldn't prefer you to be with a nice, young lady. That's just how I was raised and I'm sorry that I'm so stuck in my "awful opinions" that I can't change that." There was a pause and Dean's heart sunk a little. "However...your mother is right. I just want you to be happy son, and Cas, you are a wonderful young man and I'm sure that you two will treat each other right. It's just going to take some time for me to wrap my head around the whole thing okay? Can you give me that?"

Dean nodded, relieved. That was so much more than he was expecting from his father so Dean was going to take it and run with it. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

John nodded and set to work at cutting himself another piece of meatloaf. "Anyway, Mary, did you ever hear back from the Harvelle's about whether or not they want to go on that camping trip with us this summer?"

At that, the table broke out into easy conversation once again and Dean let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Holy crap, did he actually do that? He actually did that. And he wasn't currently being screamed at or ridiculed! He might have to go lie down after this, maybe have a drink, or five. He looked up at Cas again who was grinning brightly. Yeah, this was a good thing. Oddly enough, Dean actually felt a hundred times better having gotten that off his chest. This was going to make things so much easier for him and Cas. They didn't have to hide anymore. Dean relaxed, focusing on the feeling of Cas tracing soothing circles with his thumb into his thigh. Yeah, things were going to be fine.


	18. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> married!destiel  
> This one's longer that usual but I had an idea and went with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a pairing, feel free to comment! :)

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

Dean was hunched over as he gripped the steering wheel, staring intently at the road in front of him, his jaw clenching. 

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"NO! WE ARE NOT THERE YET!"

"Are we there yet?"

"LOOK OUTSIDE, DO YOU THINK WE'RE THERE YET?"

"Are we there yet?"

"GAHHHHHH! Cas, PLEASE make them stop!"

Little Mary and Bobby-John erupted into giggles from the backseat. Cas, calm as ever, turned to face them, giving them a stern look. "Kids, quit harassing your father. I promise that we will tell you when we are there."

The kids sighed and settled back into their seats, directing their attention to the small handheld games that Dean and Cas had bought them for trips just like these.

Dean sighed, relaxing a little and loosening his grip on the wheel. Cas scooted a little closer and rested his hand on Dean's thigh, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Relax, baby. We're almost there. You're excited to see your brother, right?"

Dean smiled. He WAS looking forward to seeing his little brother again. It had been far too long. They lived about eight hours away from each other and while Dean usually wouldn't have blinked at a trip that long (he was used to driving all night for one stupid spell ingredient back when he was hunting regularly), now that he had Mary and Bobby-John, and Cas being permanently human, traveling was a little harder so he didn't get to visit Sam as much as he liked to. 

After he and Cas had been together for over three years, Dean realized he couldn't keep chasing ghosts and monsters constantly like he used to. He was getting older and he wanted something more. Even though he was previously convinced that there was "no getting out", you either die or become a Rufus or Bobby, he was determined to beat the odds. It was easier to do with Cas by his side. Cas was happy to follow Dean anywhere he wanted to go. He was Dean's biggest supporter and Dean loved him for that. 

So, they had eventually moved out of the bunker and found a small, family home. Son of a bitch, he had become DOMESTICATED, with an ANGEL OF THE LORD, no less (well, former angel of the lord). Dean wasn't questioning it though. This was as "normal" as his life had ever been and dammit he was HAPPY, and who cares where happiness comes from?

Sam had decided to slow down on the hunting as well. With heaven and hell relatively in order, he opted to remain in the bunker and become a full-time Man of Letters. Dean was so damn happy for him for it. Sam never could stop geeking over the countless lore books the bunker's library had and now it had become his JOB. Last time he had spoken to Sam on the phone, he had even told Dean that he had MET someone and that they were "in the life." He wouldn't give Dean any further details, saying that "you need to come down to visit to meet them." What the hell? Alright, whatever. He was looking for an excuse to visit Sam anyway.

Finally, they reached their destination, parking the impala out in front of the bunker. They all clamored out of the car and the kids sprinted ahead, furiously knocking on the building's big, metal front door. "Uncle Sam! Uncle Sam! It's us! We're here!"

The door creaked open and there was Sam. "Hey, kiddos!" He said cheerfully, crouching down and opening his arms. The kids squealed and bolted into their uncle's arms. Sam grunted slightly as he lifted them up, a kid in each arm. "You two are growing like weeds! Pretty soon I won't be able to pick you up like this anymore." Dean doubted that. Despite not hunting regularly anymore, Sam was still sporting his gigantic, muscular moose-arms.

Sam set the kids down gently before turning to pull Dean and Cas into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you guys!" Sam grinned, clapping each of them on the shoulder. "Come on." He waved them in.

The bunker still looked the same. In fact, it looked even more organized than it was when Dean lived here. Small stacks of books were piled neatly on some of the tables in the library with Sam's laptop resting in the middle. Dean shook his head, suddenly remembering that he needed to hound Sam about this new "mystery person" he met.

"So, Sam? Is your special someone here?" Dean asked as he looked around, almost expecting someone to appear out from one of the hallways. 

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, hold on, let me go get them." He disappeared into the hallway that lead towards the bedrooms. The kids were currently chasing each other around the library, squealing as they attempted to dodge each other along with the various furniture in the room. 

Cas sighed. "Hey, kids, come on, quit that out! You're going to break something!" He called after them, walking into the library to break up their chase.

Dean was casually standing by the library's entrance, amused at watching Cas chase after their children, threatening to take away their toys if they didn't settle down, when Dean screamed and nearly fell backwards as someone popped right in front of him. "Hey, kiddo!"

As startled as Dean was, he managed not to fall as he clutched his chest, breathing deeply, trying to recover from his near heart attack. Suddenly, Cas came back into the room. "Gabriel?"

Gabriel? Gabriel?! Had Dean heard him correctly? He stood up and sure enough, it was Gabriel, standing right in front of him, sporting an all too smug smile. "What the hell?"

At that moment, Sam ran into the room. "Dammit, Gabriel. I told you not to do that!"

"Oh come on, Sasquatch. I had to jump on the opportunity to scare the beejesus out of ol' Deano, here."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, but I was going for something a less abrupt."

"Well if you really know me, you know I'm not about that."

Both Dean and Cas were currently staring at Sam and Gabriel with completely bewildered expressions. 

After a few seconds of silence Cas said, "Gabriel, we thought you were dead."

"Helloooooo, Tricker!"

Sam sighed again. "Maybe we can explain this better if we all sat down. I'll get us some beers."

After Sam had fetched everyone drinks, they all sat down at one of the tables in the library. 

"I ran into Gabriel on a hunt a few months back." Sam said. "Trust me, at first, I was just as freaked as you were. He helped me take out the thing I was hunting and...I don't know, we just kinda hit it off. Turns out he's not such a bad guy when there isn't an apocalypse looming over us."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You've always had a giant crush on me and you know it."

Unlike Cas, who was asking Gabriel and Sam question after question, Dean said very little through the rest of conversation. He was currently just trying to process all of this. He wasn't mad, hell no he wasn't mad. He was just...surprised. Gabriel was definitely the last person he expected his brother to be dating but hey, I guess the Winchesters had a thing for angels. The thing was, Sam looked...happy, really happy, so he really couldn't find it in him to be negative towards this whole thing. Even though Sam LOOKED happy, he had to be sure. He was the older brother after all and it was his duty to approve of any of Sam's new romantic partners. Okay, it wasn't REALLY his duty but Dean liked to pretend it was.

Dean cleared his throat, interrupting Cas from whatever spiel he was currently going on about. "So um, are you happy, Sam?" 

Sam smiled warmly at his brother. "Yes, Dean. You don't have to worry. I am happy."

Dean nodded. "Good." He pointed a finger at Gabriel. "You better take care of my baby brother, Gabriel."

"I could say the same thing to you, Winchester." Gabriel turned to Cas. "He better be treating you right, Cassie."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Gabriel, in case you haven't noticed, we have KIDS together."

"Yeah well, doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kick his ass if he hurts you."

"Give it your best shot, Gabriel." Dean said.

"Alright, alright! Can we break up the overprotective brother moment, please." Sam said in between laughing at the absurdity of the moment. 

Dean felt a small tug at his jeans and he looked down to see Mary staring up at him with big, blue eyes. "Daddy, is Gabie going to be living with Uncle Sam now?"

"Yes, Mary. He is."

Mary nodded. "Good. I like him. He seems fun."

"Yeah!" Bobby-John called from the other side of the room. "We wanna hang out with Uncle Gabie!"

Gabriel smiled proudly and folded his arms across his chest. "Well, looks like I'm already accepted. What do you think of that, Deano? I'm pretty cool according to the kiddos."

Dean rolled his eyes. Dammit, his little family just got even more crazy but hey, "normal" never really did seem to work out for them anyway.


	19. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas misses his wings. Dean comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a pairing, feel free to comment! :)

Cas sat on the edge of Dean's bed, hunched over with his face in his hands, crying softly. He didn't want Sam and Dean to see him like this. All these new human emotions were completely overwhelming sometimes and even though he knew it was normal for humans to express them, he was still ashamed. He felt vulnerable, weak. 

He just couldn't seem to stop the stream of tears that continued to run down his face. He let out a small choked sob when he heard a soft knock on the door. "Cas? You okay?" It was Dean. Cas quickly wiped the tears from his face and managed to compose himself enough to say, "I'm fine, Dean. I just need some time alone."

There was a long pause and Cas knew Dean hadn't walked away. Sure enough, Dean said, "Come on, Cas. Please let me in."

Cas sighed and wiped away the remaining tears. He stood up and grimaced when he saw himself in the mirror. Dean would know he was crying. His face was puffy and his eyes were red-rimmed. He turn the doorknob and opened the door.

Dean's eyes widened when he saw him, worry etched all over his face. Cas went back to sit on the bed and Dean followed.

"What's wrong man?" Dean said softly, his voice cracking a little.

"I miss my wings, Dean."

"Oh, Cas." Dean sat on the bed and gently placed his hand on Cas' shoulder, squeezing gently. "I'm sorry, man. Sam and I are gonna do whatever we can to get it back from Metatron, I promise you."

"I know it's silly to be crying--"

"Hey," Dean said sharply. "Don't start that. You were an angel for millions of years and that was taken away from you. I think you're entitled to feel sad about that, Cas."

The corner of Cas' lips twitched into a small smile. "Thank you, Dean."

"From now on, until we get your grace back, let me be your wings, okay? Let me carry YOU for once." 

Cas smiled and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. "Okay," he said and Dean reached with his other hand to grip Cas' hand, squeezing reassuringly.

It will be okay. He may not have his wings but he did have Dean and really, that's all he really needed.


	20. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean would be so mad that he's in love with Cas, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a pairing, feel free to comment! :)

Cas sat at the table in the bunker's library, directly across from Dean, casually reading a book. Sam sat next to Cas, his head also buried in a book.

They were supposed to be doing research for their current case but Dean was having a very hard time focusing on the books.

Dean just couldn't stop staring at Cas. 

Cas licked his lips as he flipped the page of his book, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Dean clenched his fist. Goddammit, how could this one stupid freaking angel get him so worked up by doing the simplest things? 

Cas picked up a red pen and marked something in his book. He sighed before subconsciously bringing it to his mouth, catching the cap between his teeth, humming thoughtfully. 

Dean could feel a sweat breaking out on his forehead, his heart beating faster. Stupid angel and his stupid seductive actions that he probably didn't even realize he was doing. Stupid sex voice of his. Stupid chapped, pink lips that were just begging to be kissed. 

Then Cas ran a hand through that thick, raven sex hair of his, causing it to stick up in various directions and Dean lost it. "GAHHH!" He yelled abruptly, shooting up from his chair, startling both Sam and Cas.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam said.

"I AM SO FUCKING MAD THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU STUPID ANGEL!" Dean yelled before stalking off towards his bedroom, leaving Sam and Cas utterly paralyzed in shock. 

"Well...that was...unexpected." Sam said as he stared off in the direction where Dean went.

"Yes, yes it was." Cas said, pretending to focus his attention back onto his book, his lips twitching into a smirk.


	21. Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grade school!au; Dean and Castiel meet in 3rd grade. Dean learns there's something a little different about Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking paring requests! :)

Dean walked into the first day of third grade, cocky and confident.

"Aren't you a little nervous for your first day, honey?" His mother asked.

Dean scoffed. "No way, mom. I'm ready."

His mother smiled, patted his head, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Well, have fun. I'll be here to pick you up after school."

Dean hugged his mother tightly before dashing off into the school building. When he reached his classroom, turning to cross the threshold, he saw him. At the table in the corner of the room, sat a small, pale boy with raven-black hair. He was alone, unlike all the other children in the classroom. Dean stood frozen for a few seconds, unable to tear his eyes from this boy. He didn't know what drew him to this particular boy. Normally, he would be found with a large, talkative group, like the one that sat on the other side of the classroom. He just HAD to go say hi.

Dean approached the boy and gave a small wave. "Um, hi!"

The boy didn't notice Dean at first but when he did, his head jerked up to stare at him with the biggest, brightest blue eyes Dean had ever seen. 

"Mind if I sit here?"

The boy didn't respond, jerking his head back down, staring at his lap.

At that moment, the teacher, Mrs. Harvelle, approached Dean. "Ah, I see you've met Castiel. He is deaf, honey, so he won't be able to understand you. He is an excellent writer and reader though."

Dean stared up at his teacher in astonishment before turning his attention back to Castiel. He was...deaf? Dean shook his head and shrugged. "That's okay. I don't want him to be by himself."

Mrs. Harvelle smiled. "Okay, then. Please sit down so we can start class."

Dean placed his books on the table and sat down in his chair. He took out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote, 'My name is Dean' and handed the paper to Castiel.

Castiel looked at the paper before smiling at Dean with the brightest grin Dean had ever seen.

\---

When the bell rang, Dean burst out of the school building, running towards his mom's car. He jumped in the back seat. "Mom! Mom! Can you drive me to the library!"

His mother laughed. "What ever for, honey?"

"There's this new boy in my class and he's deaf so I wanna learn sign language!"

\---

Years later, Mary smiled warmly up at Dean from the audience, tears in her eyes and love in her heart as she watched her son sign "I do."


	22. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is worried that he won't be enough for Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking paring requests! :)

Dean pushed Cas against the wall and attacked his mouth. Cas groaned into the kiss, his blood pressure skyrocketing as Dean raked his hands down Cas' chest, shoving the trench coat aside. 

Cas tipped his head back, breathing hard as Dean worked at removing his clothes. "Dean..." he breathed, his mouth dropping open and his eyes slipping shut. "Are...you sure you're...okay...with this?"

"Oh I am more that okay with it," Dean growled as he ripped open Cas' dress shirt and latched onto his nipple.

Cas whined as pleasure raced through his body. He forced himself to gather enough wits to say what he was going to say next. "It's just, I know you are attracted to...the female body."

Dean froze and Cas brought his head down to look into Dean's emerald eyes. He was staring at Cas with an unreadable expression. "How about you let me worry about what I am attracted to okay, Cas?" Dean said. He lunged forward, obviously eager to resume what they had started when Cas planted a hand on his chest, holding him back.

"I could find a different vessel if that would make you more comfortable, Dean; a female vessel."

Dean shook his head and laughed. "Cas, I don't want you to find another vessel. I like your vessel just fine. I like YOU, Castiel."

Cas started at Dean's use of his full name. "A-are you sure?"

Dean straightened and he took on that 'I'm being serious right now so you better freaking listen' face. "Cas, look at me. Remember when I told you all those years ago to never change?'"

Cas nodded.

"Well, I freaking meant it, in every way." Dean cupped his cheek. "So please, I'll say it again. Don't ever change."

Cas grinned brightly and he couldn't stop himself from leaping at Dean, swinging his arms around his shoulders to pull him in for a passionate kiss. Dean's words had filled him with confidence and he led Dean backwards towards the bed, only breaking the kiss when the back of Dean's knees hit the edge of it. He shoved Dean onto the memory foam mattress and jumped on top of him, eager to pick up where they had left off.


	23. Enthralled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having an archangel for a boyfriend has its perks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking pairing requests! :)

Sam stood on the old, dirt road amongst the group of people gathered to listen to the man speaking. Sam couldn't believe that he was actually here. He was actually listening to his favorite historical figure, Mohandas Ghandi speak live and in person! He guessed having an archangel for a boyfriend DID have its perks.

He was completely captivated by every word Ghandi said. If Gabriel weren't translating, Sam might have almost forgotten that the archangel was here." I am here to remind you, my fellow countrymen, that man must observe truthfulness in business. Forget religious and caste differences for it is simply a man's responsibility to act in a way that will reflect his country well. You must gain your citizenship to your country by showing that you deserve it." The group clapped enthusiastically, a few cheering.

Sam wished so badly that he could speak to the man, if only for a minute, but Gabriel warned that they needed to interfere with the past as little as possible. Damn butterfly effect. He knew that it was crucial not to change the past. He learned that quite well when Balthazar unsunk the freaking Titanic over a stupid chick-flick.

Sam turned to Gabriel and embraced him tightly. "Thank you, Gabriel! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Gabriel grunted as he was enveloped in Sam's gigantic moose arms. "You're welcome, Sasquatch," he said, his words muffled by Sam's chest.

Sam finally let Gabriel go. "This is the best. How can I ever repay you?"

"Oh you know me, always the generous one. I simply give for the sake of giving," Gabriel said dramatically, gesturing to himself. He glanced at Sam. "However, I can think of one or two ways that you can show your gratitude, since you're sooo insistent." He winked.

Sam grabbed Gabriel, pulling him in close to whisper into his ear. "Well, what are we waiting for?" 

Gabriel snapped his fingers, bringing them back to their own time period, eager to redeem his reward.


	24. Pillow Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> established Dean and Cas; Sam is out of the bunker for the weekend and Dean is anxious to spend some alone time with his angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking pairing requests! :)

Dean and Cas had the bunker to themselves for the weekend. Sam was insistent on taking on a hunt by himself. He needed, and Dean quoted, "one freaking night away from all the eye-fucking and...LITERAL fucking." Hmm, guess him and Cas hadn't been as quiet as they thought. Dean rolled his eyes but since the hunt seemed like a simple salt-and-burn, Dean figured Sam could handle it on his own. Besides, he was excited to spend some alone time with Cas.

Dean sat in the middle of his bed, blankets and pillows surrounding him, as he waited patiently for Cas to come back from his run. He heard the front door creak open. "Dean?" He heard Cas call. 

"In the bedroom, Cas!"

When Cas entered the bedroom, he froze once he saw Dean and the various bedding all around him. "Dean, what is all this?"

"It's a pillow fort, Cas!"

Cas squinted his eyes and did his trademark confused head tilt, regarding Dean curiously. "A fort made out of cotton pillows and sheets will not make a durable fortress of defense."

Dean laughed and shook his head. "No, Cas. It's not for fighting or defense. It's for fun. Just, come on over here and join me. Get some comfortable clothes on first, okay?"

Cas eyed him suspiciously but obeyed, putting on one of Dean's old band t-shirts and grey sweatpants before crawling into bed alongside Dean. He glanced around the makeshift pillow fort before turning to face Dean. "I think I understand. This is very similar to a nest. Making nests is a common angel practice."

Dean blinked at Cas, surprised. He didn't know that angel had ANY habits. He figured they spent their whole existence constantly following orders, nothing else. "You never told me that."

Cas shrugged. "It never came up. Nests are built to provide a sense of comfort, security, and...," he paused, "a resting place for a mate." 

Dean blinked again and smirked. "Is that what I did here, Cas? Build a nest for my mate?"

Cas seemed nervous, refusing to meet Dean's gaze for more than a second. "In a sense, yes."

"Well why don't we take it for a test run, then." Dean teased, crawling on top of Cas, straddling his hips. His kissed Cas fervidly, licking along his bottom lip before diving his tongue in to taste his angel. Cas groaned, sending a rush of heat straight to Dean's groin.

Oh this was going to be a very fun weekend.


	25. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much is conveyed with just one name on the angel's lips. "Dean..."

"Cas, buddy, I need you."

"Dean..." Cas said, desperation in his voice. He almost shook his head.

No, Dean, please don't need me. If you say that to me, I won't be able to stay away from you. Can't you see that I am poison? I am no good for you. You're going to get hurt, because of me. I can't hurt you, Dean, not again. Please don't make me hurt you again. I've tried so hard to keep you away from me. Please, go home without me. You deserve to be safe and happy. You can be neither of those things with me. 

I am trying so hard to make you forget me, even though I know I'll never be able to forget you. Please, don't make this harder on me. I need to stay here, to do penance. This is where I belong. If you say that you need me too, you'll weaken my resolve to stay, you'll make me want to be selfish. I can't be selfish, Dean, not this time. 

I'm weak. I love you too much for your own good. Please stop making me love you. You know that I need you too, more than you will never know. I am not complete without you, a half-dead, poor excuse for an angel. But I'd rather die a hundred times over than watch you die. Please, Dean. Stop making me feel so much. Please don't say that you need me too. If you do, I fear I won't be strong enough to let you go. But then again, I never was.


	26. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories from hell haunt Dean's dreams. Luckily, Cas is there to comfort him.

"No..." Dean grunted as he tossed and turned in his sleep. "Please, no, stop!"

Cas's eyes flew open, awakened by Dean's cries. He quickly sat up and shook Dean, trying to pull him out of his nightmare. "Dean, wake up!"

"Stop! Get away from me!" Dean screamed as he thrashed on the bed. 

Cas pinned Dean's arms to his sides so that hey wouldn't hurt himself as he rode out his nightmare. "Dean, please wake up! DEAN!"

"NO!" Dean bolted upright, his eyes wide as he panted heavily. "Cas?"

"Shh...it's alright, Dean. It was just a nightmare." Cas reached up to cup Dean's cheek.

Dean, a little calmer now, sighed and leaned into the touch, the vivid memories of hell dissipating from his mind as he concentrated on the feeling of Cas's skin against his own. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't. You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, I should be the one apologizing." Cas said, his eyes taking on a faraway look.

"What are you talking about?"

Cas sighed. "I used to be able to replace your nightmares with pleasant dreams, back when I was an angel. Now, I am powerless to help you." Cas looked away from Dean, ashamed.

"Oh, Cas. It's not your fault." Dean hated that Cas felt guilty and helpless because he didn't have his angel powers anymore. Didn't he know that there was so much more to him? Didn't Cas know that he loved him, with or without his grace? "Hey, look at me," Dean ordered, his voice stern.

Cas slowly turned his head to look at Dean.

"Don't you EVER think less of yourself just because you're human now. I don't want to hear it."

"But, Dean--"

Suddenly, Dean leaped on top of Cas, straddling his hips. He leaned down to press a quick kiss to his lips. "You are brave." Dean punctuated each sentence with a kiss, each one on a different part of his face. "You are so smart. You are selfless. You are caring. You are AMAZING, Cas."

Cas was grinning brightly now. 

Dean sat up and smirked. "You're also fucking amazing in the sack, but hey," Dean grinned a goofy smile.

Cas rolled his eyes and shoved Dean off of him. "Shut up," he said, still grinning.

Dean laughed and rolled onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow as he smiled warmly at Cas. "I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean."


	27. Failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> high school au; Cas fails his driver's test so Dean offers to be his new instructor.

Cas walked out of the double doors of the DMV, his head hung low as he wiped at his nose. 

Dean walked up to him, cautious. "How did the test go, man?" From the look on Cas's face, Dean guessed that he didn't pass, but he was hoping that Cas was just putting him on, like those American Idol contestants do when the walk out of the audition. They act all sad before they pull that golden ticket out from behind their back, screaming.

Cas sighed. "I failed." Cas kept his head low and stared at a small rock at his feet before kicking it lightly, sending it skittering across the asphalt.

Dean's heart dropped. Look's like Cas wasn't pulling a fast one on him. "Oh, I'm sorry man. It's okay though, you just need more practice. What did you do wrong?"

"The guy said I refused to stop completely before turning right at a red light. I also wasn't very good at changing lanes."

"Psh, that's easy to fix. How about I teach you myself right now? If you're up for it..."

Cas's head shot up and he stared at Dean with wide eyes, completely flabergasted. "Dean, I just failed my driver's test and you're gonna put me behind the wheel of your beloved impala?" 

Dean shrugged. "I'll be there with you, right? Besides, I bet your dad barely ever takes you out himself." Cas's dad was anything but father of the year. Dean and Cas had been friends since elementary school and Dean could count on one, maybe two hands the amount of times he had seen him. He was always away on some business trip, one of those dads who valued his career over his family. 

"Yeah, that's true. Okay, if you're sure..."

"Totally." Dean dug into the pocket of his brown leather jacket and tossed Cas the keys. Cas just barely managed to grab them before they hit the ground. Dean walked to the passenger side of his car and looked back at Cas who still had not moved. "Well?"

"I-I don't know about this, Dean. I mean, what if--"

"Cas, you have to learn how to drive sometime and I'm the most qualified person you know to teach you and you know it." Dean smiled cockily.

Cas sighed and rolled his eyes but he knew Dean was right. Dean had been around cars all his life and became a fully capable driver at the age of 14, thanks to his dad taking him out on secret driving lessons on the back roads of Lawrence since he was a pre-teen. "Okay." Cas walked to the driver's side of the impala and opened the door. He sat in the driver's seat and ran his hands along the wheel.

Dean patted the dashboard. "Okay, now you be good for Cas, alright baby?"

Cas scoffed. "You know the car can't actually HEAR you, right?"

"Shh...don't listen to him, baby. He just doesn't understand us."

Cas rolled his eyes again and smiled. Even though he wouldn't admit it, the way Dean treated his car like it was an actual living thing was oddly endearing. He put the keys into the ignition and turned. The car roared to life and Cas took a deep breath. 

"Okay, so let's start on the main road," Dean said. "That's where you're going to be driving most of the time anyway." 

Cas slowly drove the car out of the parking lot, stopping at the turn signal on the main road. 

"Okay, so we are going to turn right. Watch for cars, I'll tell you when you're clear."

Cas took another deep breath, attempting to calm himself. 

"Okay, you're clear." Dean said. Cas held his breath as he pulled the impala onto the road, only jerking a little when he pressed on the accelerator, matching the speed of traffic. "Good!"

They drove around town for almost two hours and Cas was a million times more relaxed than he had been any other time he had been behind the wheel. Dean was an excellent instructor, praising him when he did something right and gently critiquing in a calm voice when he made a mistake. 

They eventually made it back to Dean's house and Cas pulled the impala into the driveway.

"You did great, Cas! With a little more practice, you'll pass your next test with flying colors."

Cas grinned. "Thank you, Dean, for teaching me. I was much more comfortable with you as my instructor. I wish you could be in the car with me when I take my next test."

"Just pretend it's me with you instead of that bitter old man and you'll be fine. I believe in you, Cas." Dean swung his arm around Cas's shoulder, pulling him in a little closer. 

"Thank you, Dean." Cas looked up into Dean's bright, emerald eyes and his breath hitched a little when he realized how close Dean was.

Dean licked his lips as he found himself completely lost in Cas's baby blues. Damn, were his eyes always this bright, or was it just the lighting or something? Dean felt a sweat break out on the back of his neck.

The tension in the car heightened as Dean and Cas continued to stare into each other's eyes, both of them unwilling to look away. 

Eventually, Dean cleared his throat, breaking the silence. He patted Cas on the shoulder. "Well, I guess I better be taking you home. You wanna drive there?"

Cas nodded and he started the car back up, backing out of the driveway.

As they drove toward Cas's house, Dean found himself stealing quick glances at his best friend. He didn't know how he was just now noticing this, but Cas looked DAMN hot behind the wheel of his baby. 

Dean clenched his fist in his jeans. The sight of Cas steadily handling the impala, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and his raven-black sex hair getting even more tousled in the breeze with the window rolled down had Dean's skin heating up a bit. 

These driving lessons may just be the death of him.


	28. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is always there to help out the boys; sometimes, without them even realizing it.

Sam and Dean sat on an old park bench as they examined maps and newspaper headlines pertaining to their current case. Castiel sat beside them, patiently waiting for the brothers to finish.

"I'm telling you, Sam, it's a wendigo. Look, right here it says that the vics went missing in the woods, their campsite torn to shreds. Sounds like a wendigo to me."

"But it's a full moon, Dean. It's more likely a werewolf."

"Since when do werewolves steal their vics corpses?"

Cas sighed and tuned out the bickering. _Drop_. Cas glanced down to find a small tear of water had landed on his hand.  _Drop Drop Drop._  He looked up at the sky and sure enough, dark grey clouds were starting to form.  _Drop Drop Drop._ He looked to Sam and Dean. They hadn't seemed to notice it had started raining, apparently too distracted by their discussion.

He considered alerting the boys to the weather but decided against it. He really wanted to move this hunt along and tearing Sam and Dean away from analyzing the evidence would only delay it further. He had another idea. 

Cas closed his eyes in concentration before slowly manifesting his wings. He brought one around and over the Winchester's heads, shielding them from the rain. Cas smiled, proud of his quick thinking.

The rain picked up, turning into a real shower. The Winchesters remained dry thanks to the cover provided by his wing but Cas was currently getting soaked. He didn't mind. He could always use his grace to dry himself off later.

By the time Sam and Dean had finished their discussion, it had stopped raining. Cas carefully pulled his wings close against his back, hiding them from human perception.

Sam and Dean finally looked up to find everything around them wet. 

"What the hell?" Dean asked. "When did it start raining?"


	29. Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has a special birthday surprise for Dean

Dean opened the door to the bunker and walked inside. "Cas?" He called. There was no answer. Strange...Dean just got a text from Cas saying that he was home.

He walked down the staircase. "Cas? You here?" There was still no answer. He listened closely and he thought he could hear movement coming from his bedroom. Dean walked down the long hallway toward his room and opened the door. "Cas, are you in--"

His next words got lodged in his throat when he was presented with the sight on his bed. Cas was sprawled out on the mattress, lazily holding his hands above his head. He was completely naked except for a small pair of blue satin panties with lace trimmings, which were doing absolutely nothing to hide his clear arousal. "Hello, Dean."

Dean felt his mouth go dry. Son of a BITCH. His eyes roved over the miles of tanned skin laid out before him, drinking in the sight of his angel. "Cas..." he breathed. He felt his face heat up and he toyed with the hem of his collar, his eyes never once leaving Cas's body.

Cas hummed and stretched his body, his muscles rippling, opening his legs up wider, presenting himself further. "Well, are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to come over here?" Cas gave him a sultry look, those icy blue eyes meeting his green ones.

Dean staggered over to the bed before clambering on top of Cas. He snaked his hands along Cas's body until they reached his head, his fingers raking into Cas's tousled sex-hair. "Fuck, Cas." He surged toward his mouth, kissing Cas possessively, unable to hold himself back. Dean mapped his mouth expertly with an eager tongue, smoothing his hands down to Cas's shoulders to pull him in closer.

Cas gasped into his mouth which sent a rush of blood straight to Dean's groin. He slid a hand down Cas's body, toying with the waistband of the panties. He finally pulled away from Cas's mouth and his breath hitched at the sight of Cas staring up at him with lust blow pupils and pink, kiss-bitten lips, his mouth parted slightly. "What has gotten into you?"

"Wanted to surprise you. It is your birthday after all."

Dean growled and plundered Cas's mouth again, tilting his head and slotting them together. Dean moaned when Cas reached down to grab his ass, yanking him in closer, providing some friction to Dean's hard, still clothed, cock. The kiss was wet, messy, and utterly perfect. Dean knew he was making all kinds of noises but he couldn't find it in himself to care and wouldn't be able to stop if he could.

Cas tugged at Dean's flannel shirt. "Off," he commanded. The deep, wrecked tone of Cas's voice made Dean shiver and he enthusiastically obeyed, sitting up to tear his flannel and undershirt off, tossing them carelessly across the room. He took a moment to take in the sight under him. Cas was perfect and the fact that he was completely opening himself to Dean made his heart flutter. "Cas..." he breathed again, saying so much with just that one syllable.

"Well? Are you going to open your present?" Cas smirked and Dean moaned, lunging his head down to latch onto Cas's neck, sucking dark purple marks onto his skin. 

"Oh, I plan to. But, I think I'm going to take my time," he teased, circling one of Cas's nipples with his thumb.

Cas gasped and jerked into the touch. "Dean, please..." 

Dean smiled devilishly against Cas's neck. 

Happy birthday to him.


	30. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> established Destiel; Dean takes Cas back to the place where they first met to ask him a very important question...
> 
> This is so freaking fluffy I think a few of my teeth rotted while writing this.

"Dean, I don't understand. What are we doing here?" Cas asked as they pulled up in front of the old, abandoned barn in a field in Illinois, the bright, full moon illuminating the dilapidated wood. 

"You don't recognize it, Cas?" Dean asked, a little surprised. He figured Castiel, angel of the lord, had like a photographic memory or something. He patted the pocket of his canvas jacket and nodded to himself before climbing out of the impala.

Cas followed suit and walked up to the large double doors. "Wait, is this the barn where we first met?"

Dean grinned. "Yeah, I just...I dunno, thought it would be reminiscent or something," he said as he walked around the car to stand beside Cas. 

Cas smiled before leaning in to give Dean a tender kiss. "This is very thoughtful, Dean. Just, don't stab me this time, okay?"

Dean laughed. "Oh the night is young," he teased, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist to pull him in close and press their lips together. There was very few things in this world that Dean enjoyed more than kissing Castiel. Hell, he was pretty sure there was NOTHING he liked better. It was better than beer, better than pie. His scent was intoxicating, something Dean could only describe as a mixture of soft lavender and a lightning storm, something completely unique to Cas. 

Castiel filled a hole in Dean's life that had been empty for as long as he could remember. Cas made him feel complete, he made him feel whole. 

Eventually, Cas pulled away and looked at Dean like he was the single most amazing thing in the world, like he had hung the moon that was hanging almost directly above them, making Cas's sapphire eyes even brighter that usual. "I love you, Cas, so much." 

Cas grinned broadly, something Dean never tired of seeing. "I love you too, Dean."

Even though Cas had said those words to him many times before, it felt like the first time every time he did. Dean gently shook his head. "You know, I spent my whole life convinced that I was unworthy of love..." Cas opened his mouth, about to retort when Dean stopped him. "Just, let me say this okay? I went through life, so sure that I would never find someone who truly loved me for me and I told myself that I was okay with that. I thought I couldn't have that anyway because of the way I live my life and I figured, who could possibly love someone like me? I'm flawed ten ways from Sunday. But then, once I became involved with you, you opened up a whole new side of me. You accept me for exactly who I am and you never ask me to change. You make me see the good in myself, something that I thought I'd never be able to do. Because of you, I am now able to accept the love from those that love me. I love you, Cas. I want to do everything with you. I want to go on hunts with you and eat crappy diner food and hold you while we watch the movies that you never understood my references to." Dean took a deep breath and dug into his pocket before dropping down on one knee. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Castiel." 

Cas gasped as Dean opened a small box to reveal a fake ID with Cas's picture, the name at the top reading, "Castiel Winchester."

"Will you marry me?"

"Cas broke out into a smile so wide, Dean was sure it might split his face in half. He nodded frantically before managing to say, "Yes, Dean. Of course I will marry you."

Dean shot up to fling his arms around Cas's shoulders, kissing him hard, never wanting to let him go. 

When Dean finally did pull away, he exhaled sharply, gazing lovingly at his new fiancé. "I love you, Cas."

Cas's eyes watered. "I love you too, Dean."


End file.
